Breathing
by ShyMusic
Summary: "He found it difficult to breath..." "He wondered if this is where it would all end..." Sometimes, you feel like just giving into the darkness, forgetting what is really happening... (Short drabble, Lab Rats is not owned. COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

He found it difficult to breathe.

He also found it very difficult to move; but he didn't focus on that. He only focused on getting air into his burning lungs, which felt like they were on fire. If his shallow breathing was anything to go by, he wouldn't be moving for a while.

He wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. His legs were shaky, and his arms had turned numb long ago. His entire body ached and his head was pounding. It felt like someone had hurled a brick towards it.

Focusing on getting oxygen flowing through his body again, the boy tried to at least turn over so his chest would be facing upwards, but he could not succeed. He just huffed and decided it wasn't worth it.

The boy just wondered if anyone would even try to help him up. Heck, he wondered how long he had been lying there; it felt like an eternity, but for all he knew, it could have been mere minutes.

In a moment of slight panic, he wondered if this is where it would end. After all the effort he put into, well, everything, it would result in him lying on the cold floor, with only a T-shirt and shorts. He sighed and felt his body give into numbness, and just as he was about to shut his eyes into darkness, he heard a holler.

"Oi! Dooley! Get off the gym floor!"

Leo forced himself into a sitting position with all the energy he could muster. His breathing was still a bit shifty; his legs and arms still felt weak, and his head was still swimming, yet, he had enough energy to talk.

"Really Trent? What is the point of all this?"

"That's Mr. Trent to you! Now get off the floor!"

Leo groaned.

How he hated the monthly fitness test!

**So… a couple of months ago, I had this fitness test called the "Beep Test" in my physical education class. In simple terms, you have to run to one side of the gym to the other before a beep goes off, and if you don't succeed twice in a row, you're done the exam. Each level the beeps go off quicker, making the test more difficult.**

**But anyways, once I finished, I started thinking about how Leo would have handled it, considering how difficult the exam actually is. (Keep in mind, Lab rats is always on my mind, and honestly, Leo was kind of weak [physically] back in the day) The test is tricky itself, and trust me; I was not exaggerating about everything Leo was feeling in this –minus the whole "dying" part, of course. It just seems like something Leo would think in the heat of the moment :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble and hopefully you'll share your thoughts. Personally, I don't think it's my best, and I'm not too happy with it. But it's up here, and I just gotta ask. Did I trick you guys into thinking someone was dying or something? Did you guys even think it was Leo? Curiosity is all.**

**Sorry for the long author's note; just felt like I owed an explanation. This is kind of random, after all. Enough rambling though, I'll see you all around!**

**~Sydney**


	2. Replies!

**Hello! Sorry; but this is not an update. But on the bright side, I decided to reply to all the reviews I got on this, because ya'll were just too awesome. Thanks for all the support, I didn't think this would get so much reviews, (For a drabble that is…)**

_Tennisgirl77: _**Yes, poor Leo! Thanks; I'm glad no one died too ;) Yup, the beep test sucks. I love exercise and all… but that test is terrible. Thanks for the review!**

_BeautifulSupernova: _**I'm glad you got it :D I was afraid it would be confusing. Pacer test? That sounds more appealing to me… even though it's practically the same thing XD**__

_PurpleNicole531: _**Yay! I tricked you! Wait… *Awkward silence* That came out wrong. Leo was on the brink of dying, wasn't he? (Or passing out, anyways :D) And just for the record, I love your stories :) **

_Clarity665 (Guest): _**Hello! Yeah, I know some people who actually adore the test. I also love running; but I don't know… when it comes to the test, its torture. A lot of people are saying they call it the pacer test… but anyways, thank you so much! Thanks for the review :) **

_Daphrose: _**This, simply put, thank you! I managed to trick the great Daphrose? Yes! Revenge for those cliffhangers! XD Just kidding… a little. I was wondering if anyone would think its Chase, for the same reasoning. Everyone kills off Chase, and, admittedly, my stories have been focused on him lately. Anyways, congrats on your achievement! And Leo appreciates that you get him ;D Thanks so much for your kind words and review!**

_Fanfictionia: _**Hello! For starters, thank you so much for your kind words! Second, I'm glad I had the privilege to trick you *fake Bowe* XD I actually live in Canada too! Fellow Canadian, yay! Let's be friends! XD Yeah, I do fitness tests, but I go to a public school. Maybe that's the difference? Anyways, thank you for your review :)**

_Mae G: _**Don't worry; you are not alone on being tricked! Yeah, it was just for a good laugh :P You take it too? Yes! I am not alone on this! XD**

_AllAmericanSlurp: _**Now that I think about it… I kind of destroyed a deep moment there. Well to quote Chase: Oopsie! XD A lot of people are saying they know the test as the 'Pacer test.' Did my school not get the memo or something? Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, and I will certainly write more soon ;) Thanks for the review!**

_EtNerdy-girl: _**Cruel what? I'm a little confused… oh well! XD Nevertheless, I hoped you still enjoyed it :P**

_ThatCrazyGal7580: _**I'm glad I could make you laugh :) Thank you for your words and the review! I'm working on more stories as I type this ;)**

**Wow… I managed to trick a bunch of you? I thought that I was going to completely fail on that one XD Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. I don't know what else to say… um… thanks!**

**See you all around on your/my stories :D**

**~Sydney **


End file.
